From Underworld to Wonderland
by FALLENangel435
Summary: Alice was taken to an Underground world where she was expected to change it from the dark state it is...
1. Chapter 1: The Rabbit hole

**Chapter 1: The Rabbit Hole**

One spring afternoon Alice Gehabich, a 14 year old heiress of a worldwide company, strolled in their Sakura orchard which was all in full bloom, after the long stroll she went to rest under the largest Sakura tree in their orchard, when she suddenly saw a pair of black rabbit ears worn by a boy, seemingly to have the same age as her he was wearing pure black clothes. Alice tried to follow him, when she suddenly fell in a hole. The hole was unexplainable the other objects in there are all floating while she was falling.

She came crashing on the floor. She was inside a closed room no windows only the hole in the ceiling and a chandelier. She tried to find a door that can lead her back Home, but all she could find was a door that is only 10 inches. She then saw a table in the middle of the room.

_"That wasn't there before"_ picking up the bottle on the table,

_"Drink me_" she read.

_"It's not going to hurt if I try"_ she thought as she drank from the bottle

She started to shrink down to the size of the door, she ran to the door but it won't budge. She then saw something written on the door.

_"Use the Key"_

_"What key?"_ she thought to herself

Looking back at the table she saw a small silver key on top of it. She tried to reach it, but she failed for it was now very tall. She almost gave up, but she saw a cookie on a plate with the words_ "Eat Me"_ on it. She suddenly realized it.

_"If the water in the bottle made me smaller, this might make me tall enough to reach the key"_ Alice thought to herself.

She took a bite on the cookie fortunately enough for her she was right, but now she was a towering giant even larger than that of the room itself. Her head hit the ceiling which made her yelp in pain. She quickly grabbed the key and sipped the water, returning to the small state she was before. She ran to the small door hoping that it was her way back home, she quickly unlocked it then opened it, but she was surprised by the view she saw for it was...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Rabbit and the Mouse

**Chapter 2: The Rabbit and the Mouse**

**Previously Last Chapter:**

Looking back at the table she saw a small silver key on top of it. She tried to reach it, but she failed for it was now very tall. She almost gave up, but she saw a cookie on a plate with the words_ "Eat Me"_ on it. She suddenly realized it.

_"If the water in the bottle made me smaller, this might make me tall enough to reach the key"_ Alice thought to herself.

She took a bite on the cookie fortunately enough for her she was right, but now she was a towering giant even larger than that of the room itself. Her head hit the ceiling which made her yelp in pain. She quickly grabbed the key and sipped the water, returning to the small state she was before. She ran to the small door hoping that it was her way back home, she quickly unlocked it then opened it, but she was surprised by the view she saw for it was...

* * *

It was horrible the sky was dark as if storm clouds were covering, there are many weird creatures but they are too scared to go out of hiding, the dead plants and trees surrounding her, the unreal and dark aura as if death himself has made this his home, and the worst part for her is that it wasn't her home. She fell on her knees crying as if the world ended right in front of her, she could not the weight of it all, when suddenly...

_"I know this is all too much for you to take in, but you can change everything, that is why I brought you here."_ A sincere voice said

_"W-why me, I don't understand"_ more tears rolled down her face

_"The queens will explain that to you, but first let me wipe your tears"_ smiling shyly he wiped the tears on her cheeks, He didn't notice that Alice had a very light blush on her face.

_"I'm Alice, Alice Gehabich and you are?"_ Alice was now smiling sweetly

_"I'm Shun, Shun Kazami."_

_"Well its nice meeting you"_

_"I almost forgot here change your clothes were not allowed to wear lively colours"_

_"Okay But turn around and no peeping" she said in a playful voice_

_"Okay"_

Shun did as He was told by Alice, He turned around and waited for Alice to change her clothes. Alice was now change instead of wearing her green, yellow and white attire, she was now wearing a black puffy dress with laces at the ending, a plain white lacy apron, white knee sock and black ballet flats.

_"Okay you can look now."_

Shun blushed crimson red and looked away as fast as he can, wishing that Alice did not see that. But Alice noticed it she just smiled at him as sweet as ever.

_"You look great Alice, it suits you well."_

_"Why thank you"_

They walked down a jacked up road which was pretty dark, they remained silent as the walk down the dark path. Alice was really scared all she can do was Embrace Shun's arm and bury her face on it. Now Shun was blushing 10 shades of red. As the road ended they saw a lamp post and besides it was a gate guarded by a small boy with glasses and rat ears.

_"What's the password?"_ the little boy asked in a hollow tone

_"Mutiny to the malicious masked macabre."_ Shun replied

As soon as the gates are open the boy suddenly became sweet and frivolous. Which Alice found really cute.

_"Shun-kun is she the one? Is she really her?"_ the little boy asked in a giddy state

_"Yup, the one and only"_

_"I'm Choji Marukara, but you can call me Marucho."_

_"Well nice to meet you Marucho."_

_"Hey Marucho, we better get going now I'm Taking Alice to the queens."_

_"Okay Shun-kun take care you to Alice-chan Bye."_

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: The Royal introduction

**Sorry if I might have forgot to put the disclaimer on the previous two chapters. But here goes I do not own any of the characters in the story, Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I only own the story or fanfic I made! **

**And one more thing PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE REVIEW! Tnx ;)**

* * *

**Previously last Chapter:**

_"Shun-kun is she the one? Is she really her?"_ the little boy asked in a giddy state

_"Yup, the one and only"_

_"I'm Choji Marukara, but you can call me Marucho."_

_"Well nice to meet you Marucho."_

_"Hey Marucho, we better get going now I'm Taking Alice to the queens."_

_"Okay Shun-kun take care you to Alice-chan Bye."_

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Royal introduction**

**Alice POV:**

After the long and tiring walk me and Shun arrived at a maze, which paths were made out of White and Red Roses. Shun Pointed to the path with Red roses. I gave him a puzzled look.

"_Both the Queens love Red Roses, Now quickly before someone catches us." _He said as he tugged my wrist and pulled me in the maze. I didn't realize it but I blushed a healthy shade of pink. And If I was not mistaken rabbit boy here grinned slyly.

As we were nearing the end of the maze I saw a glimpse of platinum blonde hair defying the law of Physics. I thought I was hallucinating, so I tried to brush it off. We were now done with the maze; I was exhausted I tried to catch my breath for a minute. But I suddenly felt someone carrying me, as I opened my eyes I saw it was Shun, we were both blushing at that time.

"_We can't stop now Alice or else we will be caught."_ He said trying to hide his blush

He suddenly stopped and putted me down, I tried to ask him why but I was cut off by an unknown voice.

"_Well, well, well, look at what we have here the little Shunny found a cutie." _the person said. Who is somehow like Shun? But he is very different he was all white and his hair was even silver.

"_What are you doing here Klaus?" said Shun as he hid me behind him_

"_Oh, I heard you were escorting a girl to the Queens, so I thought I ought to help you out."_ Klaus said winking at me which only made me hide more behind Shun.

I finally had the courage to speak to him. _"Okay Shun lets go, and Klaus am I Right? You can come too." _ Before any of them can say or complain anything I cut them off._ "... As long as Klaus does not bother me, and Shun." _I saw Shun flash a smile at me while Klaus was sulking near the trees.

"_We better go now, we are already near the castle." _Shun said

"_Even if I'm not allowed to bother you two, I'll still go with you." _Declared Klaus

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The trio arrived at the castle at midnight they knocked on the gates it opened quickly and the three went inside. They were greeted by a White queen, a Red queen, and a Red king. Alice curtseyed and the two boys kneeled. They were signalled to stand up properly by the white queen.

"_I am Queen Runo Misaki the white queen"_

"_I am Queen Julie Kuso the red queen"_

"_And I am King Daniel Kuso the red king"_

"_It is pleasant to meat you your highnesses, My name is Alice Gehabich"_

"_We all know who you are"_ said the white queen

"_Oh is that so, but it is still wonderful to meet you "_

"_Hey guys" _Marucho suddenly entered

"_Welcome home brother"_ said Runo

"_BROTHER!" _the three said quite shocked.

To be continued...

**Plzzzz... Review guys I really need them to have some ideas for the next chapter**


End file.
